Story For Luna
by Live.Laugh.Love37
Summary: this is a random story written for my cousin about her and her friend, Nate, Caitlyn, Joe Jonas, and Kellan Lutz. its very random. but please read and review. Thanks.


**AN: okay so this is a random story I decided to write for my cousin about whatever she wanted and it is completely awful but I really don't care. I own nothing but the plot line, Ashleen, Taylor (no she is not Taylor Swift as much as we all would wish she isn't), and the potato pants (actually my cousin does but I made them for her in one night out of potato print fabric and they are awesome).**

* * *

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away in a magical land called Perry Maine. **(AN: I love this place) **It was just you average August day or so best friends Ashleen and Taylor though as they were lounging on their amazing raft in the middle of the lake drinking Orange Soda with lime twists on the cup. **(AN: and I know that is random but it is funny cuz I was at a restaurant with my family once and we all wanted lemonade but they were all out so one of my cousins ordered Sprite with a lemon just to make it fancy so that is what we have now when they run out of lemonade) **They were enjoying their last few weeks of freedom and summer and relaxation until torture started up again. A.K.A. School. Then they received the call the call is always important so Ashleen and Taylor must drop what they are doing and respond. Because little did anyone else knows but Ashleen and Taylor were top-secret undercover agents who saved celebrities when they were in need of help. So at exactly 12:48 pm Ashleen and Taylor received the call. This time the celebrity in need was one of their favorites: Kellan Lutz. For all of you who don't know Kellan and his awesomeness he was in Stick It!, Generation Kill, Prom Night, 90210, and Twilight as Emmett Cullen. **(AN: my favorite movie with him is Stick It! It is awesome and him as a person is amazing too.)** The terror that he was in was a bear was mauling him. **(AN: he he ha ha does anyone get the connection)** So Ashleen and Taylor left the relaxing rest on the lake to make their way through the treacherous wilderness of eastern Maine. Ashleen and Taylor ran into their cabin and changed into their styling hiking outfits with awesome hiking gear that you see in all the cool camping stores and in movies but there sadly aren't any pictures on the internet of them :( so off they went first by veggie oil powered pull me over I'm speeding red truck to Shackford Head Point, Eastport Maine. **(AN: they have evil red ants hear that will bite off your legs if you stop moving, jk but there are evil read ants there.)** Once there they started on their journey up to the top out the hiking thing whatever it's called cuz it's not really a mountain but it's more than a hill. Singing their favorite song as they went to keep from creeping themselves out in these empty woods. They were in mid song singing, "You got it, you got it, some kind of magic. Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless. I hate this, I hate this, and you're not the one I believe in. With God as my witness." That was until out of the blue in front of them came Joe Jonas wearing awesome potato pants as he was rolling down the hill. I swear that boy has a problem with falling he has done it many times. Turns out he was at the top of the hill when he trip over one of the roots of a tree that was sticking out of the ground that is evil and makes ever one trip but only Joe fall down the hill. So after brushing off the dirt Joe decided he wanted to join Ashleen and Taylor on their journey because he too was looking for someone except it was he "brother" and his girlfriend. Once again to pass the time and keep from being creeped out and avoiding awkward conversation with Joe Ashleen and Taylor they decided to sing Joe's new favorite song. "I'm so in love, and I can't fight the feeling. My heart is helpless and I can't resist. I still remember, when the world stood still babe. The first time we kissed. You're all I see, when I think of forever. Me minus you wouldn't make much sense. Boy, I believe, we were meant for each other, so lets give it a chance. I'm caught up in you. I'm facing the truth. What else can I do, with all these emotions, cause I'm, I'm falling deeper in every way." So the now trio continued to sing as they made their way up the hiking hillish thing. And all of the sudden the find Joe's "brother" and girlfriend just sitting on a rock. And Joe randomly says "hey Nate didn't we see that movie" Nate just gives him a weird look and Joe says "Oh wait you can't read my mind." Then all of a sudden Caitlyn sees the way Taylor is looking at Nate and starts to sing/vent at her

"I know he loved you  
A long time ago  
Aint jealous of you  
Just thought you should know  
You were never good enough for him  
Or anything like me  
So you might as well sit back  
Cuz im not trying to show maturity  
X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh ya  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart in  
Permanent marker  
I found that picture  
Of you in that green dress  
Sure had a good time  
Cleaning up that mess  
He found 30 other pieces  
But he'll never find them all  
Tried to tape it back together  
Now he knows to keep it off the wall  
X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh ya  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart in  
Permanent marker  
And i dont appreciate you callin him to reminisce  
The only reason is your seeing how much better off he is  
X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh ya  
Oh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
X is the shape i drew through you face  
In permanent marker  
Oh ya  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart in  
Permanent marker  
In permanent marker  
Oh permanent marker"

Apparently Caitlyn knew that Taylor was Nate's ex-girlfriend. Seeing the way Taylor was looking at him she could tell she wanted him back and wanted him back badly so to make sure Taylor knew she wasn't getting Nate back anytime soon she told her off in a song. Then there was a long awkward silence so Joe decided to break it by asking Ashleen, "Hey are those moon pants you're wearing, cuz your booty's outta this world." That only caused Ashleen to blush profusely and more awkward silence. Then Taylor decided to diss Caitlyn because Taylor has caught Caitlyn doing the same thing to Taylor's now boyfriend and Caitlyn's ex Taylor Lautner. Taylor then said to Caitlyn "If you're gonna be two-faced sweetie at least make one of them pretty." Talking about how Caitlyn could be all oh no he's my BF but then also try to steal someone else's BF. So Caitlyn responds, "you know what you're not cool." Taylor laughs saying "You say I'm not cool well cool is another word for cold and if I'm not cold then I'm hot and I already knew that so thanks for embracing it." This received many ohhs and burns. But they continued on up the mountain with Joe going on and on about of vicious and evil dolphins are and how they are the bears of the oceans. Once the reached the top they found Kellan still being mauled by a bear so Ashleen and Taylor used their intense skills to free him. Once freed Kellan burst into a quick song singing, "You're out of this world-I knew that you could make it, You didn't have to fake it, You're never comin' down. You're out of this world," thanking them for saving him and telling them how amazing they are. So now Kellan was saved and Nate and Caitlyn were found the group headed down the mountain and parted ways on their way home but not without Joe getting Ashleen's number because when he was saying how her booty was outta this world he actually meant it.

THE END!

**

* * *

AN: Yeah beautiful confusing story I know don't you love it. I put it in Camp Rock cuz I didn't know were else it would fit cuz there are 2 CR characters, 1 not, 2 real people, and 1 JoBro. And yeah so deal. So the songs used were as followed (in order of appearance)**

**I Caught Myself by Paramore**

**Caught Up in You by Cassi Thomson Permanent Marker by Taylor Swift**

**Outta This World by Cosmic Blush and Proto Zoa from Zenon: Z3**

**Yeah it turned out to be sorta a musical but I had set things that I had to include the songs, people, and certain quotes. So hears your story Luna hope you love it. R&R only if you want to cuz its truly not a really story.**


End file.
